The present invention relates to a device that allows a long gun to be mounted on a backpack and more particularly allows the wearer of the backpack to access the long gun without the need of removing the pack. While in the act of hunting it is often desirable for the hunter to wear a backpack in which to store such things as food, water, extra clothing, ammunition and the like. It is also often desirable for the hunter to have their hands free in order to negotiate rough or brushy terrain, manipulate trekking poles, or operate binoculars. In the past the hunter might utilize a gun sling to suspend the long gun from one of their shoulders, while also wearing a separate backpack. While the hunter is immobile a gun sling is generally effective at maintaining the long gun in a hands free manner. While in motion however, one of the hunter's hands must be used to prevent the long gun from swinging around and from sliding off the hunter's shoulder.
In an attempt to mitigate this, there have been many varied examples in the prior art of means and mechanisms that allow a long gun to be affixed to a backpack, and thus free the hands of the backpack wearer. These generally fall into one of three categories concerning the access the wearer of the backpack has to a long gun, unaided by a second person.
In the first of these categories, the wearer of a backpack is required to remove the pack to either remove the long gun from it, or reattach the long gun to it. Such a mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,904 by Fischer, and again in U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,114 by Berberian. While this latter art specifies that its use is for a hunting bow, it is obvious that it could be adapted for use with a long gun. Whether used to transport a hunting bow or long gun, the wearer of either of these backpacks is required to remove the pack in order to manipulate straps and buckles that secure the hunting implement to the pack. This action results in considerable movement by the wearer that can alarm game, and consumes time that a hunter rarely has in abundance.
In the second category of prior art, the wearer of a backpack can remove a long gun from the pack without removing the pack itself, but due to a plurality of straps and fasteners, must remove the pack to reattach the long gun to it. This is the case for U.S. Pat. No. 995,458 disclosed by Harriman, U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,701 disclosed by Eberle, U.S. Pat. No. 9,074,840 disclosed by Andersen, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 9,194,655 disclosed by Cha. While devices within this second category allow a hunter to more quickly and conveniently remove a long gun than those devices within the first category, the hunter is forced to take off their backpack after every encounter with game in order to reattach the long gun to the pack.
The third category of prior art includes those concepts that could conceivably allow a backpack wearer to remove a long gun from the backpack, and reattach it, without the need of removing the pack itself. One concept within this category utilizes a gun scabbard that is attached to a backpack and was disclosed by Eberle in U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,987, and again in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,654,426 and 8,397,965. In order to remove the long gun from the scabbard though, the wearer is required to grasp and manipulate the long gun above and behind their shoulder, a combination beyond the physical range of motion of many people, and one that is made more difficult if the hunter is wearing bulky cold weather clothing. The reinsertion of the long gun into the scabbard also requires that the wearer have a firm sense of the placement of the scabbard relative to their body, as the wearer has a limited view of the scabbard. An additional problem associated with this concept it that a substantial portion of the long gun extends above the head of the wearer, making it difficult to conveniently and quietly traverse the thick cover in which game typically resides.
Another concept that potentially fits within the third category of prior art was disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0012691 by Hyle. In this concept the barrel of the long gun is threaded through a circular shaped opening near the top of the backpack frame, and the butt is placed in a cup like enclosure attached to the bottom of the backpack frame. While the butt of the long gun can be secured within the butt shaped cup, the circular opening allows the barrel to move relative to the backpack, creating an unwanted source of noise and instability. This problem is further exacerbated if the diameter of the circular opening is sized to accommodate a long gun that has an open sight affixed to the end of the barrel, as is often the case. Another disadvantage of this concept is that the long gun is situated such that its placement conflicts with the free movement of the adjacent arm of the hunter.
What is needed then is a device that fits within the third category that allows the wearer of a backpack to remove a long gun from the pack and reattach it to the pack in a manner that does not cause physical discomfort, and that maintains the long gun in a position that is substantially behind the head and body of the wearer, where it is protected from brush. Additionally, it would be desirable for such a device to rigidly retain the long gun to the backpack, reducing instability and resultant noise.